


All I Want and All I Need

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: A little one shot of Tobin and Christen before I take a break.Fluff/smut and a whole lot of it.





	All I Want and All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I had this written up a couple months ago before I got backed up with college. And I wasn’t able to finish it until tonight. I wanted to give you guys something from me as I take a break for a while. I’m very thankful for having fans like you guys to help me and support me through this. So, this is my gift to you all. Thank you. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me how I did.

“Tobin! How many times do I have to tell you to leave your cleats outside! They smell awful!” Christen nimbly picked up Tobin’s pair of Nike cleats and chucked them on the back porch.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I always forget. You know that my mind is jumbled from the games and you know that all I want to do is strip free from my gear and come lay in bed with you.” Tobin whined and tried to save herself with the last statement, but Christen shook her head and poked her cheek.

“You always use that excuse, Tobs. I know you too well, nice try.” She pivoted on her foot and went about to the kitchen. _Her kitchen to be exact in her apartment._

Tobin and Christen have been together for a year and they built up a routine that whenever their clubs played against each other, they would crash at each other’s apartments. Mostly because of convenience and because Tobin is a little puppy who can never stay away from her girlfriend for long periods of time; always craving attention.

Huffing out, Tobin made a haste behind Christen, “Chris, honestly, I’m sorry. I’ll try to remember. I swear. I know that you like to keep your place clean and I will try hard next time.”

Christen always knew Tobin was sincere in everything she says. She keeps promises very well and she never doubts her. It’s one thing she loves about her, “okay, thank you, love.” She took a few steps towards the brunette and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Now what do you want for lunch?”

“You make a mean Rueben sandwich.” Tobin implies and Christen chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Christen pulled the bread from the cupboard, “I shouldn’t even ask. You’ll basically eat anything,”

“Anything made by you,” the soccer player hummed

“Suck up.”

Tobin laughed and sat at the kitchen counter, watching Christen move in the kitchen to prepare sandwiches.

She wasn’t going to lie, but she honestly does love anything that Christen makes. Before she met Christen, she hated mushrooms, but one night Christen insisted that She needed to try her Mushroom soup that she made. A recipe handed down by her grandma and to say that the soup was good was an understatement. It was superb and Tobin would always ask her to make her soup on cold days.

“Here, babe, eat up,” A plate slid in front of Tobin with two perfectly cut pieces of Reuben sandwich.

Man, did Tobin really love her.

“You’re too kind, Chris.” Tobin smiled and tore into the sandwich like a savage

Christen was leaning against the kitchen counter eating her own sandwich, “it gets you to be quiet for a while, so….” Christen jabbed and Tobin’s face quickly frowned into a pout.

Tobins brows furrowed and she stuck her bottom lip out, “ouch, that hurts. After all I’ve done for you?”

A small smile played on Christen’s lips as she walked to Tobin, “oh please, you know I’m kidding. I love you. And you’ve done enough for me already. I mean, who else would I have to cuddle with?”

“Your dog? Your pillow?” Tobin kept pouting and Christen’s heart throbbed.

She knew she could never resist the pout of Tobin  
Heath. Tobin knew how to play her cards and she always pulled this one and Christen absolutely hated it. But she secretly loved it.

“Aw, Tobs, I’m sorry. I love you so much. You’re the most amazing person in the world. You’re sweet, kind, adorable, and so heartwarming.” She kissed her nose and then her forehead.

Tobin raised a brow, “I’m not sexy though? I didn’t hear that one.”

With a low voice, Christen leaned in closer and kissed the side of her neck, “you are incredibly sexy. I love your body. It’s so deliciously hot and it makes me crave you.” With that, Christen tugged on her earlobe with her teeth and pulled away.

A groan emitted from her girlfriends throat and Christen smirked. She also knew how to press Tobin’s buttons.

Nonchalantly, Christen took another bite from her sandwich like she didn’t even phase Tobin. On the other hand, Tobin’s body was aching and her core was getting tight.

“Chris….” Tobin started but, immediately, Christen butted in, “uh uh, eat. You need it. You haven’t eaten at all today. You literally had a banana today and that was because I made you eat it before you went out.”

Again, with the pout, but Christen stood firm in front of her, “nope. Eat. And maybe…. I’ll give you something for being a good girl.” Christen hinted at the pleading girl and turned away to grab a drink.

This girl was going to be the death of her. Period. And it would be a great way to go.

Within seconds, Tobin downed that sandwich like no tomorrow and She abruptly stood up and marched over to the raven haired girl over to the sink washing dishes. She gripped her waist and pulled her back into her front.

“Babe, you’re such tease. You know how I feel about that,” Tobin nibbled the shell of her her ear and Christen shuddered in delight.

Humming, Christen arched into her touch, “you love it.” She rocked her hips against Tobin to tease her girlfriend a bit more.

A moan came from Tobin’s mouth and she twisted Christen around and pressed her lips against hers. Their mouths clashed with intensity. Fire erupted from both of them and they were each trying to grab the upper hand of the situation.

Tobin’s hands cradled Christen’s face and her mouth was on her. Teeth nipping, hair pulling and moans sounding from both girls. They were ravishing each other, Tobin sucked on Christen’s Bottom lip, while Christen pushed Tobin’s shirt higher above her waist to find the warmth of her skin.

“Tobin…” Christen cried out when Tobin sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of Christen’s neck. Biting down and sending shivers all throughout Christen’s body and Tobin licked the indentations.

Christen had to have her.

As if Tobin read her mind, she crashed her lips back to Christen’s and slid her hands inside of the girls shirt, inching the it up to bring it up and above Christen’s head to finally take it off.

Once Christen shed the shirt, and thank god she was not wearing a bra today, Tobin was not ashamed of her staring. Christen was a goddess. Her body was toned, she was fit, she was absolutely gorgeous. Tobin would never get tired of seeing her girlfriend like this.

“Tobin?” a voice brought Tobin back into the world and she found green eyes staring at her with lust.

Tobin swallowed the lump in her throat, “hmm?”

Christen ran her fingertips along Tobin’s arms lightly, “I said are you okay?”

Nodding quickly, Tobin licked her lips, “yea. It’s just, I will never ever get tired of seeing you. You’re fucking perfect. You’re all mine, baby and I always question myself why you even picked me out of everyone else in the world…”

Christen’s heart swelled from Tobin. “Tobin you don’t need to ask that question. I didn’t pick you. I guess, we both just clicked when we first talked to each other. Fate has decided for us and I wouldn’t be more happier than I am standing right here with you, Tobin. You drew me in. It’s like you had this spell casted over me and I couldn’t pry myself away. And I’m glad I didn’t, because I’m with the love of my life and this is all I want. Just you.” She cradled Tobin’s soft cheeks in her hands and kissed her softly.

“You’re so gentle and you treat me like a princess. I don’t deserve any of that, but you do it anyway. When I’m having a bad day, you won’t stop until you make me laugh and ease my stress, I think that’s so sweet of you to care for me like that.” Christen gave her a small kiss on the nose, “I love everything about you. Your scars and flaws. EVerything. I wouldn’t change one thing about you”

Christen saw Tobin’s mouth lift into a small smile, “I just want you to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I’d even give you the universe if I could, Chris.”

“I know you would. Which is why I’m the one who should be questioning why you’re with me.”

Tobin leaned in close so their noses were touching, “You’re all I want and need, Chris. I’m so in love with you it hurts. But in a good way.”

With Tobin’s final sentence, Christen pressed her plush lips against Tobins chapped ones, nipping in the lower lip and eliciting a soft groan from the woman.

After a few mere seconds of making out in the kitchen, Tobin guided the ravishing girl to the living room couch and fell backwards to have Christen straddle her waist. They resumed their previous make out session and in the middle of it all, Tobin’s shirt was lost in the chaos of hands touching everywhere.

Feeling the soft cinnamon skin beneath Tobin’s fingertips had herself aching for more. Christen shivered as those talented fingers dances across her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

Christen moaned into Tobin’s mouth as her hands moved against her chest, pulling and tweaking her erect nipples had her head spinning. She was about to go insane and they’ve barely even started.

Tobin knew Christen’s body. She’s gone over it so many times. She knows where Christen loves to be touched, where she squirms and begs for more, she doesn’t even have to look where she touches her, it’s all by memory and instinct at this point.

She caressed Christen’s body, worshiping her like the goddess she is and she dove her head into the hollow of her neck and began leaving small bruises one at a time down the length of it. She darted out her tongue over each mark and in this moment, Christen was grinding her hips harder and harder against Tobin to search for any friction between her legs. She was throbbing with want.

“Tobin…” Christen whined out and weaved her fingers into her brown locks, tugging her head back to meet her lustful eyes, “I want you,”

Christen’s eyes were dark and dangerous. “You have me.”

Shaking her head, Christen linked her hand with Tobin’s and guided it down into the wet heaven between her legs that was dying for attention.

“No, I _want_ you.” She said more firmly and Tobin gasped at the contact where her hand was now directed too. She was all too wet and Tobin was all too willing to give anything to Christen.

Christen bent down and and pulled at Tobin’s ear with her teeth, her ragged breath sending shivers down her spine and she rocked against Tobin’s hand.

Tobin, snapped out of her short daze and quickly undid Christen’s pants. She helped discard Christen of the unwanted barrier between them and she felt the heat and wetness of the desperate girl on top of her.

“Fuck, Tobin, please.” Christen played her last card and Tobin could never turn down Christen when she’s like this. As much as she wants to make her beg for it, she was feeling needy as well she was.

Tobin kissed her passionately while at the same time slowly circling her opening with her finger. Feeling her drilling center with eagerness and having her hips roll deftly to find more contact. Christen was at her mercy. She arched herself against Tobin and sucked on her bottom lip, pulling back and tugging it. Emitting a moan from Tobin.

Tobin detached herself from Christen’s lip and dropped down to give her breast’s her full guided attention. It felt marvelous.

Christen was bucking her hips now and pushed her chest more towards Tobin, telling her silently to please her more with her mouth. “Mmm, Tobin.”

Tobin raked her teeth down the swells of her breasts and teased her Nipples by playfully biting them, then easing the sudden pain with her mouth and sucked hard; having Christen throw her head back and moan into the air.

With her mouth in play on her breasts, Tobin dipped her finger inside of the girl coming undone on her. She was so warm, and wet; perfect.

Christen gasped and arched her back at the entry but clawed at Tobin’s shoulders when the hand started to move inside her. Rubbing just where she wanted it and her mouth doing it’s manipulations on her chest. This was going to be the death of her.

Christen cried out and clenched onto her girlfriend, “Oh god, yes, Tobin. More…”

Listening to her girlfriends cries, Tobin slipped in another finger to join the action and Christen was now starting to fall apart.

This position always gave Christen the best stimulation and it gave Tobin the perfect view to watch Christen unravel. Her breasts right near her face and her hips rolling on her fingers.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Chris…” Tobin latched herself once more into Christen neck and bit down into her collarbone.

Christen felt herself unwind in Tobin’s hands. She grabbed Tobin’s face and crushed her lips to hers in a hot searing kiss.

And at the same time, Tobin curled her fingers just in the right spot to have Christen explode with ecstasy. “Oh! Tobin! Yes!” Christen’s hips moved at their own pace, riding out the orgasm that hit her hard.

Tobin was enthralled at seeing Christen in such a vulnerable state. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her and placed gentle feather light kisses over the girls chest to bring her down from her high.

Both heavily panting, Christen had her face hidden in Tobin’s neck, still in shock from the body shaking orgasm. Tobin cradled her, wrapped her arms tightly around the girl and kissed her head.

“You good, Chris?” Tobin asked softly and all Christen could do is nod her head just the slightest.

Tobin chuckled and Christen finally had the strength to lift her head up, “that was amazing…” she kissed Tobin softly and rested her head against hers.

“You were amazing, love.” Tobin shot back and Christen returned with a smile.

“I’ll never get tired of this.” She brushed a strand of hair behind Tobin’s ear

Tobin hummed in delight, “good. Cause there’s more where that came from, babe.” She slowly reached around Christen to cup her ass, but Christen pushed her hands away.

“Ah ah, you’ve had your fun, miss, now it’s my turn.” She grinned seductively and she got to her feet and took Tobin’s hand, tugged her from the couch and dragged her to the bedroom.

By the end of the night, Tobin could never be more thankful for this woman. She had herself a keeper. She was the lucky one. 


End file.
